Happy Valentine's Day Trilogy: Part Two
by jakefanatic
Summary: Cassie's reaction to Janet's secret admirer!


Author's notes: _italics_ indicates the symbiote is speaking

* * *

What an emotionally charged three months it has been since her Valentine's Day date with Jacob. He was exactly the kind of man Janet had been hoping for. He was intelligent and wise. Thoughtful, kind hearted and caring. Affectionate! Passionate! Was Jacob ever passionate whenever they made love, and it didn't matter if it was her home, his quarters, or a secret rendezvous location in the back seat of her car. 

It was a shame they weren't together more often. Jacob lived and worked off world. They redefined the definition of a long distance relationship. Janet couldn't even write or make a phone call to him. Plus, she never knew when he was coming to visit, nor did she expect to know. The Goa'uld had no set schedules for their wars. Janet knew that and she accepted it when she became intimately involved with Jacob.

Of course, when Janet became intimately involved with Jacob, she first had to get over the idea of Selmak always being around. Janet had to admit, it was a little unnerving at first. She didn't know if she was to give all her attention to Jacob or distribute it to both Jacob and Selmak. Jacob understood her confusion and tried to help Janet understand that while he was the one attracted to her, he and Selmak both loved her, his love was Selmak's love. Host and symbiote do everything as one…everything!

Janet was still learning who was in control during those intimate moments. The majority of the time it was Jacob who was in total control; that's who she saw and who was initially attracted to her. However, there were times she could swear it was two different individuals making love to her at the same time. Some times it was the kiss that was different. Other times it was the stroking or petting. Either way, both were equally affectionate. The more Janet was with Jacob and Selmak the more she was beginning to learn the differences between the two.

Yes, it was a strange relationship but Janet was the beneficiary and wasn't going to complain.

However, theirs was a relationship that had to be kept secret from their family and friends. First, because Jacob was a two star General in the Airforce and Janet was a Major and a medical doctor in the Air Force as well. It was against regulations for two officers to get romantically involved. Second, Selmak was Tok'ra. Keeping this relationship secret also meant keeping Janet and Cassie safe.

Only it was getting difficult for Janet because she couldn't share her happiness with her friends or anyone. Not even her own daughter. Janet thought Jacob had it easy being away from their friends, at least he didn't have to lie to them. However, she was mistaken. He and Selmak both found it just as difficult not being able to share their happiness with some of their Tok'ra companions. Jacob couldn't even tell his own daughter as well.

That all changed during Jacob's last visit. He was able to spend a full weekend with her, Cassie happened to be away with her best friend Kathy and her parents on a camping trip. It was so nice having him around the house even it was temporary. But it made Janet and Jacob both realize that they weren't going to keep their love for each other a secret forever.

During their last night together, neither one slept but talked through the night. Janet remained snuggled against Jacob's chest with his arms wrapped around her. During this time Jacob revealed just how much he loved Janet. He told her that she was an extremely important part of his life. And what was important to Janet was also equally important to him, especially Cassandra.

After all, if they're relationship was going to continue they way it has been, the first real test would be telling Cassie. She was Janet's daughter. Cassie's reaction to Jacob would significantly effect how Janet's relationship with Jacob would progress. If the girl accepted Jacob, then they could proceed to the next level. If Cassie rejected Jacob, both Janet and Jacob would have to take a step back and allow Cassie time to get used to the idea of her mother's new boyfriend or, if worse comes to worse, break off the relationship all together.

It was obvious to Janet how Jacob felt about her. He loved her deeply. And he was willing to do whatever was necessary to remain a part of Janet's life. Even if it meant parting ways for a while. After all, Cassie was a teenager and would be attending College in a couple of years. Jacob was Tok'ra, he had lots of time to wait patiently to be with Janet again, if it came to that.

So, the day finally came, exactly one week after their long, intense and emotional conversation. Jacob was coming to visit Janet with the sole purpose of meeting Cassie for the first time. Janet was optimistic at the start and had planned on talking with Cassie the moment she returned from her camping trip. Only Janet didn't get that chance.

Cassie hadn't yet returned from her trip when Janet was called in to the SGC. Being a Doctor was hectic at times but of all weeks, this was the worst. Not only hectic but it was nerve wracking from the day Jacob left right up to the day he was to return.

So much was happening at the SGC that by the time Janet even made it home, at the end of each day to have that talk with Cassie, it was already too late and she was in bed. Then when Janet had a few minutes in the morning to talk, she realized she didn't even know how to bring up the subject.

How do you tell your teenage daughter that you're romantically involved with, not only, your best friend's father but a two star General with a symbiote in his head?

Hell, how do you tell your daughter you're romantically involved with someone…period?

Cassie wasn't even aware Janet was seeing someone. Jacob wasn't around often enough to cause Cassie to be curious about her mother's extracurricular activities. Of course, Jacob was only at Janet's house if Cassie wasn't around and Cassie was never at Cheyenne Mountain. Those few times Janet met Jacob at some discrete, secret location, was during the middle of the night when Cassie was asleep. Jacob would quietly leave Sam's house to meet Janet somewhere where the two could just be alone together.

However, what made this truly difficult was the fact that Cassie had no idea Jacob was Sam's father and because of the Jolinar incident Cassie was leery about the Tok'ra. But Janet had to tell Cassie something before Jacob showed up at her doorstep. The moment he was within ten feet of her, Cassie would sense the symbiote's presence.

And of course, on the most nervous day of Janet's life, Cassie had to pick an argument with Janet first thing in the morning. Janet managed to inform Cassie that a very nice gentleman was coming to visit and that he was someone very important to Janet. Cassie, reacting like the typical teenager, had plans for the day and didn't want to meet him. Janet, always trying to be the best Mom on the planet, had to try to remain calm during their conversation.

"Are you both going to have sex?" Cassie growled as she stabbed the scrambled eggs on her plate.

"Cassie!" Janet shouted, shocked and nearly spilled her cup of coffee all over the table.

"What? Isn't that what consenting adults do…have sex?"

"It's really none of your business…"

"Ew! You both already did have sex!" Cassie grimaced then pushed her food away. "I'm suddenly **not** so hungry!"

Janet quickly bit her tongue and took a deep breath. She was so close to losing her temper with Cassie. Of all days, Cassie chose today to purposely push Janet's buttons!

"Cassie, Jacob is an honorable man, a good man. I thought it was time the two of you should meet," Janet said calmly.

"How well do you actually know him Mom? He could be a pervert or something! I see it all the time on the news about girls getting…"

"Jacob's not like that!" Janet snapped angrily.

Again, Janet had to close her eyes and compose herself.

"Is he that secret admirer you had at Valentine's Day?" Cassie asked.

"Yes."

"That proves he's sneaky! What kind of coward lures a woman with gifts like that…"

"Cassie! He didn't lure me and he is **not** a coward! If you would just be quiet for five minutes and let me explain…"

"There's nothing to explain Mom! You like the guy, probably will get married maybe have a kid then the three of you will be happy!"

"Cassie, you are not going to be left out. Jacob understands how important you are to me. He knows that you will always come first, before him."

"So, if I don't like him, he goes?"

"Something like that," Janet nodded slowly.

"Then, it's settled. I don't like him," Cassie said getting up from the table.

Janet was quick to follow her daughter.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Kathy's house!" Cassie said yanking the closet door open.

"No, you're not!" Janet said, closing the door.

"Fine! I don't need my coat!"

Again, Janet had to hurry after Cassie as the girl ran towards the front door. When the door was pulled open, Janet and Cassie froze. Jacob was standing there with his hand up like he was ready to knock on the door.

"Sorry, Janet. I know I should have called but…" he started to say then looked to Cassie who was slowly stepping away from him. "Should I come back later?"

"No, we were just talking about you," Janet said, forcing herself to smile. "Come in, have a seat."

"Mom, no!" Cassie hissed, grabbing Janet's arm tightly.

"Maybe, I better come back later," Jacob insisted.

"No, Jacob come in and sit down," Janet said, even as Cassie was pulling her away from Jacob.

"Mom…"

"Cassie, it's alright…I was trying to explain…"

"Mom! He's a Goa'uld!" Cassie shouted then took off running up the stairs.

"Cassie!" Janet called out to her. "Crap!"

"I take it you haven't told her about Selmak yet," he said as she escorted him into the living room.

"I've been trying," Janet sighed in frustration. "This has not been a good week for me, Jacob."

"Then I'll go," Jacob smiled sweetly. "The last thing I want is for Cassie to be uncomfortable around me."

"No, I'll go talk with her."

"But…"

"Jacob, sit!" she ordered pointing at the chair directly behind him.

The man obediently dropped into the chair and sat there with a stunned expression on his face. He even blinked rapidly a few times while looking up at her.

"I'm sorry," Janet sighed. "Just give me a few minutes."

Jacob nodded, still looking a bit stunned. Then his gaze looked past her and he suddenly leapt from the chair. A familiar sounding weapon was fired and Janet saw the electrical discharge of a zat gun, miss Jacob entirely, hitting the empty chair. However, Janet was standing too close and part of the electrical charge reached out from the chair to her.

She collapsed to the floor a little dazed but not out, the whole time wondering how Cassie knew Janet had a zat gun hidden in the house. Being a concerned mother, she had convinced Jack to help her smuggle one out of the SGC after the Nirti incident involving Cassie. Janet preferred a zat to a gun because it was actually safer than a gun, if fired once, and Jack happened to agree with Janet on that one and did as she asked.

"Whoa! Cassie! I'm not what you think!" Jacob shouted with his hands in the air. "I'm not a Goa'uld!"

"Bull crap!" Cassie yelled then fired the weapon again.

Janet was grateful Jacob was nimble on his feet and that Cassie was a terrible shot. However, Janet wondered if a television getting blasted by an alien weapon fell under the warrantee.

"I'm a Tok'ra! We're different from the Goa'uld! Ask your mother! Ask Sam! They'll tell you!"

"Goa'uld! Tok'ra! I don't see the difference, not after what happened to Sam! And what do **you** know about Sam?"

"I'm Jacob **Carter**! I'm Sam's father!"

"Does Sam know you have one of those things in your head?"

"Cassie, put the weapon down!" Janet insisted, as she was finally able to get to her feet.

In an instant, Janet realized she should have remained quiet. Jacob was distracted for a brief moment, taking his eyes from Cassie. The electrical discharge hit him with full force, sending him falling backwards and crashing through the glass coffee table.

The shattering sound filled the room along with the smell of ozone from the weapon's discharge. Janet was quick to take the weapon from Cassie, not wanting her to accidentally kill Jacob with a second blast.

"Did I kill him?" Cassie asked, suddenly unsure of herself.

"No, one shot only stuns the victim," Janet sighed in relief.

"Mom!"

Janet saw it too. The cream color carped was turning a dark shade of red near Jacob's head and neck. After she quickly rushed to his side, Janet saw that a chuck of glass was stuck in his neck, rupturing his major neck artery.

"Cassie, the first aid kit, quickly!" Janet ordered.

She quickly undid his tie and top few buttons of his dress shirt so she could put her hand on the wound and slow the loss of blood. When Janet glanced up, Cassie was frozen to her spot.

"Cassie! Please! Hurry!" Janet pleaded.

They're eyes locked for a moment, but in that moment there was suddenly a mutual understanding. Cassie nodded then quickly did as she was told.

Looking back down at Jacob, Janet saw his eyes were now opened and suddenly flashed.

"Selmak!"

"_Yes. The wound is deep. I am not injured, but Jacob…you must remove the glass in order for me to heal his injury_," Selmak grimaced as he sat up.

"Mom?"

"It's alright honey. This is Selmak, Jacob's symbiote."

"_Come child. I will not harm you or allow you to be harmed," _Selmak smiled, motioning for Cassie to come._ "You are very important to your mother…and Jacob._"

"You sound like a Goa'uld but you don't talk like one," Cassie said, kneeling beside her mother and opening the first aid kit.

Janet immediately began to rummage through the kit with one hand to grab what she needed.

"_I am **not** Goa'uld! I **am** Tok'ra. We fight along side Major Carter and the others in the battle **against** the Goa'uld._"

"And, Sam knows you're inside her father?"

"_Yes. She is the reason I have blended with Jacob_," Selmak smiled.

"How come Sam never said anything about her father to me?" Cassie asked Janet, who was pulling the piece of glass from Jacob's neck wound.

"We're not allowed to talk about Jacob or Selmak," Janet explained as she put the gauze pad over the wound. "They're very important to the Alliance between Earth and the Tok'ra. But I was going to tell you, honey…if you had just given me five minutes to explain."

"I'm sorry, Mom," Cassie frowned, her head drooped and her shoulders sagged.

Janet could tell Cassie was genuinely sorry for what she did. Besides, Janet couldn't blame her daughter for how she reacted. Cassie honestly didn't know about Jacob. She reacted the way she should have. But still, Janet wondered how the girl knew where to find the zat!

"I think you owe Jacob **and** Selmak the apology," Janet gently reminded her.

Cassie looked at them and smiled, "I owe all of you an apology."

"You were only trying to protect your mother," Jacob smiled. "Selmak and I understand that."

Janet saw Cassie smile at Jacob. Despite what happened, Cassie now seemed at ease. And for the first time in a week Janet actually relaxed.

"Cassie, can you go up to my room and get me one of Jacob's T-shirts. They're in the bottom drawer of my dresser."

"Sure, Mom," Cassie smirked, then quickly left.

"Maybe I should have called before I came over," Jacob said to Janet.

"Why didn't you?" Janet asked, helping him to get his coat off, then began unbuttoning his dress shirt the rest of the way.

"Sorry, I was just really excited about getting to meet Cassie!"

Janet laughed softly at his eagerness. The man was still able to surprise her. She wasn't expecting him to be this excited about meeting Cassie, even after she shot him with a zat gun!

"Selmak says the bleeding should have slowed down," Jacob quietly informed her.

Lifting the gauze pad, Janet checked on Selmak's progress for healing Jacob's injury.

"It's still bleeding but not as bad as before," she said removing the used pad and replacing it with a clean one. "Here, hold the pad and let's get you out of this mess."

Once Jacob was on his feet, Janet removed his shirt then ordered him to sit in the chair and not to move. When she turned around she saw Cassie, grinning from ear to ear.

"Does Mom order everyone around or is it just you and me, Jacob?"

"It does seem like she's been ordering me around since our first date!" Jacob joked.

"In that case, Jacob, welcome our little family!" Cassie smiled then winked at her Mom.


End file.
